I'm Inside Who?
by Sarahteehee3
Summary: Its a good thing we are getting married or this would be weird. Hi am Bella Swan and I have woken up to being in my future husbands body.
1. Chapter 1

**I'm Inside WHO!**

**Disclaimer: No I don't own the wonderful characters from the Twilight saga. But I have a cupcake...that must count for something right?**

**Takes place after Eclipse and before the wedding. Just some fun and sexual tension at its best! Please Enjoy **

**Summery **

**Its a good thing we are getting married or this would be weird. Hi am Bella Swan and I have woken up to being in my future husbands body.**

I woke up very confused.

"Gah" I said as I opened my eyes. " Why I'm I in Edward's room did I fall asleep here again? OH NO CHARILE!" I got out of bed and fell with a big thump lucky there was Edward looking as god like as ever.

" Good Morning to you too." he said " Are you ok?"

" Yeah" I said " I'm fine but what about Charlie?"

" Don't worry love" he responded " We are getting married after all"

" Please don't remind me" I stated

" 10 years from now you will thank me"

" If I'm a vampire 10 years from now I'll thank you for turning me but not for a wedding. "

He sighed. I hope I didn't hurt his feelings but he knows how much I'm worried about this wedding. I mean really I could trip and fall walking down the aisle how embarrassing would that be?

" So what are we doing today Mr.Cullen" I said

" Well Soon to be Mrs.Cullen I thought we could go to the meadow today?" he answered

" But it looks like its going to rain?" I questioned

" So" he said with a mischievous glint in his eye.

I blushed and he laughed " Come on lets get going" he said

" I'll need my human minute first" I stated

Just then the door whipped right open and in came Alice with clothes and oh no MAKE-UP!

" Bella Bella Bella time to play dress up" she sung.

" Alice I'm just going to put on some jeans and.."

" Oh no your not. Your a soon to be Cullen now so you have to dress like it. Here put this on then I'll do your hair and make-up!"

I went into the bath with my arms full of clothes. It turns out Alice had picked out for me to wear...

Some dark jeans with a tank top and a jacket for the rain. Surprisingly it was comfortable but I can't let her know that.

" Ok good now its make-up and hair time" she said

" Alice is this really necessary" I begged

" Well of course it is you and Edward are going to the meadow you never know whats going to happen!?"

" Did you have a vision?"

" Maybe but the only way your going to find out is if you get a move on come on lets get to work"

What seemed like 5 hours later I was done and ready to go. Edward was waiting in the living room he was wearing a black button down t-shirt with some dark jeans.

" Bella you look beautiful" he said

" Well you don't look to bad yourself" I told him

" Come on lets go before the sun comes out"

And like that we were out the door.

**Hello Everyone! The story will start picking up in the next chapter or so. Please review!! This is my first story so please tel me what I need to work on but do it nicely - **

**-Sarahteehee3**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm Inside WHO!**

**Disclaimer: No I don't own the wonderful characters from the Twilight saga. But I have a cupcake...that must count for something right?**

**Takes place after Eclipse and before the wedding. Just some fun and sexual tension at its best! Please Enjoy **

**Summery **

**Its a good thing we are getting married or this would be weird. Hi am Bella Swan and I have woken up to being in my future husbands body. **

**Where we left off:**

" **Bella you look beautiful" he said **

" **Well you don't look to bad yourself" I told him **

" **Come on lets go before the sun comes out" **

**And like that we were out the door. **

We were running. By now you would think I was used to the running but sadly I'm not. I still have to close my eyes like a 5 year old watching a scary movie its quite embarrassing.

" Bella don't be embarrassed. Although embarrassed you is kinda cute."

" Stupid vampire charm!" I mumbled. He laughed

" We are here you can open your eyes now."

So I did . I opened my eyes to the meadow. Our meadow. I will never get tired of this places beauty and memories. It was here that I first got to see Edward sparkle.

The rain had almost stopped and the sun now was peaking from around a cloud. The meadow suddenly lite up before me as I got of Edward's back.

" Wow" I was speechless I went over towards Edward and hugged him. " I love you" I said

" I love you too always and forever" he said back

We stayed like that for awhile just gazing at our meadow and at each other until he broke the silence.

" I would love to stay here with you my love but theres something I wanted to show you."and with that he grabbed my hand and led me towards a tree? I looked at the tree puzzled until I realized. Craved onto the tree was

Bella,

I will love you all my life through eternity and beyond.

Edward

I had no words to describe my feelings right now I was about to burst...HAHAHAHA

" You don't like it?" he asked

" I love it I have always wanted to do something like this. Its something that happens in all the movies and books I have read. Thank you."

" I'd do anything for you, you know that plus its a sign that are love is forever no one can erase it."

" Your dazzling me again" He laughed his musical laugh " Really I didn't notice." he said sarcastically

I began to laugh with him and before I knew it, it was dark.

" Should we be getting back?" I asked

" Well there one more thing I wanted to show you before we go" he stated

" Ok" I was excited yet nervous at the same time I wonder what else Edward has in store.

" Bella look up at the sky"

It was incredible. I have never seen anything like it before. I looked up at the sky and saw a meteor shower dance above me.

" Make a wish" he said

" My wish has already some true." I told him

" Well I'm happy to be of service but really make a wish Bella"

I thought for what seemed like hours thinking of my wish. I went though all my desires and all of my memories and found only one thing I truly wanted.

" I wish I was a vampire"

* * *

-Back at the Cullen's-

" Oh no Alice has her vision face on" said a worried looking Jasper

" Jasper... We are in for a very entertaining week." she said with a amused looking face

" ENTERTAINMENT!! Thank God I have been bored all week!" said a very hyper Emmett

**Ok so now I have a plot line started YAY!**

**My Birthday is June 3 tomorrow YAY! **

**And school over tomorrow YAY! **

**Lots of exciting things are happening tomorrow so make my day even better with reviews. If you do I'll give you some of my cake! ( well maybe ) **

**-Sarahteehee3 **


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm Inside WHO!**

**Sorry for not updating recently I have been having total writers bloke BUT I have a lot of time now so I'm going to write write write. **

**Disclaimer: No I don't own the wonderful characters from the Twilight saga. But I have a cupcake...that must count for something right?**

**Takes place after Eclipse and before the wedding. Just some fun and sexual tension at its best! Please Enjoy **

**Summery **

**Its a good thing we are getting married or this would be weird. Hi am Bella Swan and I have woken up to being in my future husbands body. **

**Where we left off:**

**I thought for what seemed like hours thinking of my wish. I went though all my desires and all of my memories and found only one thing I truly wanted. **

" **I wish I was a vampire" **

**-Back at the Cullen's-**

" **Oh no Alice has her vision face on" said a worried looking Jasper**

" **Jasper... We are in for a very entertaining week." she said with a amused looking face **

" **ENTERTAINMENT!! Thank God I have been bored all week!" said a very hyper Emmett**

* * *

As I sat across Edward chest I thought about my secret wish. I really did wish I was a vampire yes the transformation will be difficult but if it means being forever with Edward I will do it!

" Come on love you look tried, lets get you home."

I sighed " Do we have to? I would be happy just staying here and sleeping." I said with my most innocent smile.

" Sorry love but unlike me you need sleep plus I want to hear what you really are thinking and the only why I can do that is if you sleep." he ended with his famous grin.

I stared at him and found myself lost in his smile. " Fine" Stupid dazzling vampire I whispered.

" I'm so happy I have that effect on you love, now come on lets go."

He started running

Back at the Cullen's house ( Alice's POV)

Jasper and I were sitting the the living room talking about my vision.

"So what are you going to do about this Alice?" asked a worried Jasper

"Oh don't worry Jazzy its all going to be fun and laughs."

" Well I'm not going to bet against you. So when is this going to happen?" he asked

" Tomorrow morning she will think it is a dream when she wakes up it seemed really funny lucky Edward gets to be there!"

" Yeah lucky him?!" he said

( Back to Bella's POV)

" What about Charlie?" I asked confused

" Your spending the night with Alice tonight she already called." he said bluntly

" BELLA! Aren't you excited for are SUPER SPECIAL AWESOME sleepover!" the hyper Alice said. She was wearing pick pajamas with bunny slippers and even had a face mask on

" Whats all this?" I asked " I really am having a sleepover with you tonight Alice?" I was as confused as ever " And why are you wearing a mud mask its not like you need it."

" Oh Bella, I'm just trying to get into the mood of a real sleepover. So we really are having a sleepover together tonight. You me and Rosalie who is getting changed right now!"

She started talking really fast after this point so I just started zoning out. Wait did she says Rosalie? " Alice I thought that Rosalie hated me why would she be around me then?"

" Thats because I don't hate you Stupid!" said Rosalie who looked just like Alice except her pajamas were green not pink and she had frogs on her feet. " I just don't agree with some of your choices is all but I really do like you Bella your great for the family."

Was this coming out of her mouth? Maybe this all a joke? Then again she looks sincere, " Thank you Rosalie that means a lot to me."

" Then lets get is party started" Alice said as she pulled me towards her room. _Help Me _I mouthed to Edward who in turn said " I love you to" and laughed.

This is going to be a long night.

* * *

Sorry I haven't updated in awhile. I have been reading more than writing which has helped boost up my boredom to continue to write. The good stuff is coming soom don't worry. Question should I skip the sleepover or do you guys want the dirty details.

Sarah

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm Inside WHO!**

**Sorry for not updating recently I have been having total writers bloke BUT I have a lot of time now so I'm going to write write write. **

**Disclaimer: No I don't own the wonderful characters from the Twilight saga. But I have a cupcake...that must count for something right?**

**Takes place after Eclipse and before the wedding. Just some fun and sexual tension at its best! Please Enjoy **

**Summery **

**Its a good thing we are getting married or this would be weird. Hi am Bella Swan and I have woken up to being in my future husbands body. **

**Where we left off:**

" **Then lets get is party started" Alice said as she pulled me towards her room. _Help Me _I mouthed to Edward who in turn said " I love you to" and laughed. **

**This is going to be a long night.**

* * *

In the Blink of an eye I was in Alice's room. It was decorated with sleeping bags, magazines,balloons, and lots of snacks. I knew she had taken this sleepover idea to far!

"Ok Bella, What is it that all girls do at sleepovers?" asked Alice " Ummm they," _What am I sussposed to say. Whatever I tell her I am doomed to do tonight. _" They playing games and talk about boys. This must have been the right answer because Alice started laughing. " Thats corrected Bella."

The night was getting along smoothly. We did makeovers ( to my dismay) and we had a small pillow fight in which I almost killed myself falling. Final Alice said that it was time for True or Dare.

Shoot me now! Where was Edward when you needed him. I am doomed to be laughed at and asked uncomfortable questions. Oh Joy! No wonder why I always hated sleepovers.

Alice went first of course. " Ok Roasile Truth or Dare?" " Dare all the way I am not afraid." She exclaimed. She is so much like Emmett its not even funny. Alice continued " Ok, I dare you to do the usual." _The usual? What is the usual?_ " No problem, I will back before you know it." and with that she left.

I was confused and Alice could tell. " What is the usual?" she just smiled at me." Well until she gets back," she started " Bella Truth or Dare?"

If I picked Dare I was humiliated and if I picked Truth I could be humiliated. Truth seemed to have a better chance. " Truth." I said worriedly.

She smiled the evilest looking smile I had seen in awhile it freaked me out and in that moment I knew I was in for a treat. " How far have you gotten with Edward?" she asked " Not far enough." she started laughing. _Oh no. Did I really just say that out loud I am so screwed. _I knew I was blushing and that it was only a matter of time till the teasing would start. " OOOHHH!! Bella wants Edward!! Bella wants Edward! LA LA LA LA S-E-X LA LA LA LA LA ..." she continued like this for what seemed like 15 minutes before she stopped.

" Are you done?" I asked as annoyed as I could. " Yes and I want to help." she stated. " Can we not talk about this now." I pleaded. " Your right," _thank god_ " We should wait for Rose anyways I am sure she has some tips for you and Edward." _Just shoot me now_

* * *

I was getting tired. We have done and talked about so much that I thought my head was going to exploded! I won't admit it out loud but I did learn a lot to night about my relationship with Edward and how I can advance it. I was more then eager to use it. I hope I could use it soon anyways

" Bella, Edward did make one request from us tonight and that was for you to sleep in his room tonight." I questioned the intentions of my sisters but agreed. " Ok but I don't have any stuff with me."

" Silly Bella you know I am always prepared. There are pajamas and everything you need is in the bathroom." With that she escorted me out of the room and to Edward's which was a few doors down.

I hugged her goodnight and went inside.

On the bed there was a silk blue nightgown and robe set waiting for me. The gown went down passed my thigh and the robe went to my knee. I wasn't what I usually wear to bed but I was to tired to care so I went to the bathroom and got ready for bed.

I was getting settled into the covers when I felt cold hands wrap around my waist. " Did I ever tel you how beautiful you are in blue." he asked " Once or twice" I teased. I was about to pass out and I knew it as well as Edward he started humming my song. In an instant I was asleep.

* * *

I woke up the next morning on the complete opposite side of the bed with my throat as dry as a desert. I stared at the ceiling try to figure out how I moved to this side of the bed when Edward spoke. " Good morning Bella." I tried getting up but failed. _I must still be tired. _" Umm Bella I think you should wake up we have a bit of a problem" _Oh no_ This was not what I wanted to her this early in the morning. I got up and looked toward where the voice was coming from and I saw myself?? " Hi Bella" Said the voice of Edward from the look alike me. Darkness took over me.

* * *

All right now the story is about to begin. I am hoping to do a a one shot companion to this called the THE USUAL which will be all about Rose's adventure. I have big plans for it which will include the wolves and mike! I read Breaking Dawn and it was ok The beginning I thought was rushed but other than that it was good. The book made me love Jacob even more I hope to write a story with Jacob and Nessie! So keep your eyes open! :D


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm Inside WHO!**

**Sorry for not updating recently I have been having total writers bloke BUT I have a lot of time now so I'm going to write write write. **

**Disclaimer: No I don't own the wonderful characters from the Twilight saga. But I have a cupcake...that must count for something right?**

**Takes place after Eclipse and before the wedding. Just some fun and sexual tension at its best! Please Enjoy **

**Summery **

**Its a good thing we are getting married or this would be weird. Hi am Bella Swan and I have woken up to being in my future husbands body. **

**Where we left off:**

**I woke up the next morning on the complete opposite side of the bed with my throat as dry as a desert. I stared at the ceiling try to figure out how I moved to this side of the bed when Edward spoke. " Good morning Bella." I tried getting up but failed. _I must still be tired. _" Umm Bella I think you should wake up we have a bit of a problem" _Oh no_ This was not what I wanted to her this early in the morning. I got up and looked toward where the voice was coming from and I saw myself?? " Hi Bella" Said the voice of Edward from the look alike me. Darkness took over.**

* * *

I woke up dazed and confused. _What happened and Grr why does my throat hurt so bad?_ I looked around the room and saw that the door was opening.

" Bella please try not to freak out." said Alice who was followed in by Jasper an instant wave of clam came over me " Alice whats going on?" It must be something big if Jasper is here. " Well umm maybe I should just show you." and with that "I" walked into the room. " Very funny guys. Did you clone me while I was asleep and wheres Edward?"

" I'm right here Bella." exclaimed myself and then Alice brought me a mirror. " See for yourself." I looked into the mirror and saw a 17 year old boy with bronze hair and topaz eyes staring back at me. This is me right? " What is going on!"

" Bella does your throat burn?" asked the me that was Edward.

" Bella," Alice started " It seems that you and Edward have switched places."

o-0

I walked over to "Edward" I didn't trip like I usually would. I felt as if a was as gracefully as a feather. I also seemed to walk faster. " Edward, is it really you in there."

"I would kiss you but then I would be kissing myself and that doesn't seem right." he paused " Plus you might attack the me that is you." he finished with a smile. Yep its Edward. If I wasn't confused before I sure am now. " Only you could make something complicated more complicated Edward." I teased

" Thanks, it's a gift but really Bella why aren't you eating me for breakfast?" asked Edward. I could tell he was worried but how was I supposed to know??Might as well have a little fun with him.

" Well, I thought you wanted to wait until the wedding but..." he cut me off and Emmett came in and gave me a high five and it didn't hurt like it usually did! " Woot Bella is in control now." It finally hit me. Edwards right I can't kiss myself it would be to weird. Well I guess that talk with the girls is no use to me now. Edward must have realized my thoughts cause he just gave me this look that said " I win."

Well as annoyed as I was he did have a point. Why wasn't I attacking him well my body anyways. I wonder how Edward feels having this burning sensation all the time. I'm about ready to punch a baby. Ugh my head hurts now

Inside Bella/Edwards Brain

_I wonder how Bella's doing? -Jasper _

_Hi! Bella can you hear me!!Well can you... -Alice _

_Lucky Bastard! I want to be human! - Rose _

_Oh Dear - Esme _

_Ruber Ducky your the one! You make bath time lots of fun... - Emmett _

SHUT UP!! I screamed I couldn't take it anymore

_Oh shit she can hear us – everyone _

" Its to quite I can actually hear myself think _Hello me !_" explained Edward

And so the say went on with a screaming Bella ( not in that way pervs) a comfortable Edward. Perverted Emmett and Jealous Rose. Alice and Jasper seemed pretty normal well as normal as they can get. But then night time came...

* * *

DUN DUN DUN !!

That was short I know but the next chapter is really long I'm typing it now! Its like 6 pages lol lets hope its as long as I think!! The horrors of night time await our favorite couple who knows that this insane author has planed!

In the words of Light Yagami JUST AS PLANNED!


End file.
